Tis Better to Have Loved and Flossed
Tis Better to Have Loved and Flossed is the second episode of the first season which was first broadcast on April 13, 2011. Plot Synopsis The team are assigned to break into an "old lady's house", but discover that the job is more complicated than it appears, and may have a connection to Oz Osbourne. Meanwhile, Cameron Price decides to give up his crush on Melanie Garcia, and quickly meets a dentist named Amy. Plot Oz speaks to a client via video chat to introduce his company and team. Meanwhile, his team uses their skills to stop a Frybar truck to ask for one order of their delicious onion rings. When Oz closes his speech telling the client his team will do anything he will tell them to do, Cameron runs into his office with Oz's lunch. Oz calls a meeting to tell his team about their new assignment which is to break into a rich, crazy old lady's home and to rob her safe in the living room to test her security. Oz puts Melanie in charge, but when she asks for another lead because she is still working on another project, Cameron offers himself as a replacement and Oz makes him the new team leader Highlander-style. Oz wants them on the job A.S.A.P. without questions asked. When Cameron asks nevertheless, Oz who seems to have foreseen his questions uses the monitor to turn the questions down. When the others are gone, Melanie thanks Cameron for helping her and Cameron immediately receives a text from Oz to get back to work. Cameron wonders how Oz does it and Melanie makes him aware that Oz can read lips. Cameron meets Oz in his office who wants to make sure Cameron took the job for the right reason. Cameron claims he took the job because it sounded like an easy one, but Oz implies Cameron is being whipped by Melanie. Oz tells Cameron once again not to get involved with difficult women. He gives him some free advice to move on because Melanie has a boyfriend. Cameron replies her boyfriend is a "sketchy mega douche." Just then, Dutch pays the office a visit and Cameron and Oz watch Dutch make good for forgetting to kiss Melanie good-bye that morning. Cameron introduces his plan to get into the old lady's home to his team which seems like an easy walk through the front door, get the safe and walk away. When Cash and Cameron have lunch, Cash makes Cameron aware that a beautiful woman is trying to make contact with him. Cameron walks to the woman and offers his help with her computer which is not working properly. As soon as he has fixed the problem, the woman is embarrassed when he sees that she was working on signing up on a dating site. He hacks the site to give her a free membership and reveals that he hacks for a living. She tells him she is a dentist and introduces herself as Amy. Back at the office, Cameron gushes about Amy, but Cash wants to know about the catch and Cameron admits Amy is a little older than the girls he would usually date. Oz who already heard about the new woman intercepts Cameron and tells him he has a water cooler cam to spy on his employees. He tells Cameron he is happy he got over Melanie and hands him a baby blue shirt and rare Chilean wild orchids to impress Amy. That night, Cameron and his team get to the old lady's home to rob it, but they have to realize and experience that the house is highly protected and their attempt fails. Five days later, the team who has suffered injuries except for Melanie has to realize that the house is a geriatric Fort Knox. Cameron suggests to tell Oz that there are no security flaws. Melanie tells him they can never tell Oz that they failed, and when Cameron tries to explain to her that Oz will understand, a sword goes through the board and barely misses Cameron. It's Oz who tells Cameron to see it as his subtle way of saying "Go and crack that safe." Cameron meets Amy for lunch, but he is still working and explains to her that he can't screw this job up. He adds he might have found a lead. She wants to take a look, but he takes the laptop away from because he doesn't want to bore her. She gives him a present, a mystic 8 ball. When he asks the ball if he will get lucky that night, he receives a mail telling him that the building he has been trying to get into is owned by one Oz. Cameron storms into Oz's office who is frying popcorn shrimp with a fryer he just bought to tell him about his discovery. Oz explains that his wife lives in the house. He fell in love with her and married her, but unfortunately she turned out to be a "evil succubus looking for a fast divorce." Cameron apologizes and tells Oz they can't help him with his divorce, but Oz makes it clear that the content of the safe can't get out. Cameron asks about intel on the security, but Oz reveals that he believes his wife is using a leak in his company. He adds Amy knows too much and throws a dart at her picture which happens to show Cameron's Amy. Cameron goes to the house and demands to be let in know that he knows Amy is the owner. She opens the door and Cameron realizes he has been the leak and the reason they failed because he told her about their plans. When he discovers a painting of Oz, he quickly leaves. At the office, Dutch is trying to replace the eye brows Josh lost during an attempt to break into Amy's house, but he painted them way too high on Josh's forehead. Cameron calls Cash away to tell him he has been dating Amy. Cash is scared and covers his mouth so Oz won't be able to read his lip. He calls their friendship off and is scared Oz will kill them. Suddenly, Oz stands besides them and they lie about discussing a fantasy football league. When Oz is gone, Melanie and Josh joins them and Cash tells them about Cameron's mistake. Cameron makes sure he didn't sleep with Amy, but she used him. When he throws her gift, the mystic 8 ball, away, it breaks and reveals that it contains a bug to spy on Cameron. Cameron calls a new meeting and tells his team how to break into Amy's house. He got a look at her system while he was in her house. It's fingerprint-activated, and fortunately he could get her fingerprint from his computer. He knows that she comes home from yoga every Tuesday at 4:00 o'clock, makes a smoothie and takes a shower. He suggests they use this opportunity to break into her house. They break into her house and Cameron uses her fingerprint to deactivate the alarm system. Behind the painting of Oz they find the safe which they cut out and take with them. When Amy returns from the shower, she discovers the missing safe. At the office, they crack the safe and find a thumb inside it which turns out to be a flash drive. They enter Oz's office and find him kissing a woman. Cameron offers to come back, but when Oz looks up it's only Cameron who hasn't left. Oz wants to introduce him to the woman and When the woman turns around, it's Amy. The two pretend not to know each other. Oz and Amy tell Cameron that they reconciled. Amy leaves and Cameron claims that he doesn't feel attracted. However, Oz knows details about Amy and Cameron's activities and Cameron has to realize Oz know about them from the beginning. As it turns out, Oz watched them meet for the first time. Oz tells Cameron that the shirt had a wire, the orchids contained a hidden camera. Cameron wants to know what's on the flash drive, and Oz tells him that all of them did some bad things in their past and that's what the flash drive contains. Cameron wants to know about Oz's relationship with Amy and learns that Oz and Amy already split and reconciled three times this year, but he isn't ready to move on. When his office doors are closed, Melanie approaches Cameron to ask him to go with her to a Jason Mraz concert that Saturday since her boyfriend doesn't want to go there and Cameron happily agrees. Category:Episodes